overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
God-kin
God-kin is the general term used to associate those who are descendants of the Six Great Gods by New World residents. However, those that shared an ancestry of other Players instead of the Six Great Gods are coined differently apart from God-kin. Background God-kins are an offspring of a player group called the Six Great Gods. They shared a unique bloodline and genetic traits with their ancestors that date back to six hundred years ago. For those like Evileye who knew about them, they considered the God-kins as demigods.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: The Greatest Trump Card Furthermore, according to Zesshi Zetsumei, God-kins are permitted to have multiple wives. The Theocracy's law never forbid the God-kins from pursuing polygamous marriage like their countrymen. At present, there were currently about three awakened God-kins known so far who hailed from the Theocracy. With so very little God-kins born in the Slane Theocracy, the higher-ups had issued an order to the Black Scripture's Captain, subtly requesting him to ramp up his reproduction rate with his wives. This was an archaic practice done with the intention of increasing the birthrate of God-kins more efficiently in the near future. However, not all Awakened God-kins went through with the idea of marrying such as in Zesshi's case. She has a special condition regarding marriage and that involves the scenario where if someone were to defeat her in battle, she will go through with it afterwards.Overlord Volume 04 Intermission Abilities and Powers With the genes of the Six Great Gods coursing in their veins, God-kins are viewed as one of the most powerful individuals in the New World. It was common for God-kins to have the sort of superhuman strength that sets them apart from the rest of humanity. In other words, the God-kins' potency is not restricted by the confines of human limit as they are leagues above their level.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers In the Web Novel, among all individuals descended from the Six Great Gods, those who awaken the power of the Gods are referred to as God-kins. Therefore, the disparity in terms of power varied between God-kins. Clementine noted that the God-kins are beings who had the power to destroy a continent. They are also equipped with YGGDRASIL items left behind by the Six Great Gods. Awakened God-kins are said to be much stronger than average God-kins. For example, Awakened God-kins like Zesshi and the Black Scripture's Captain are considered more powerful than most God-kins. Based on the private discussion between these two individuals, they compared the strength of God-kins to Dragon Lords, wherein which the Black Scripture's Captain states that only someone of that level can defeat an unequipped Shalltear Bloodfallen in a straight fight. During a meeting held among the Theocracy's higher-ups, one of the Cardinals was confident that their two strongest God-kins should be able to deal with an army of Death Knights and Soul Eaters without trouble.Overlord Volume 10 Intermission Known God-kins * Captain of the Black Scripture * Zesshi Zetsumei * Slane Theocracy's Head Priest (Web Novel Only)Overlord Second Half Chapter 18: Evil God Part 1Overlord Second Half Chapter 19: Evil God Part 2 * Unnamed Mother of Zesshi Trivia * Ainz Ooal Gown speculated that the Theocracy is power-leveling others like God-kins in their country, using the power and abilities of the Six Great Gods to gain experience faster than normal.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding * So far, all the God-kins introduced in the Overlord series are said to be part of the Black Scripture. * Barring the higher-ups from the Theocracy, Evileye is the only person as of now to know about the existence of God-kins. * Evileye mistakenly thought that the adventurers of Darkness, Momon and Nabe were God-kins due to their extraordinary strength and feat. * In the Web Novel, people born with the Six Great Gods' blood had the possibility of having strong potential. Particularly, it could be said that Clementine inherited traits from the Six Great Gods, but did not in anyways surpass their ancestors, while as God-kins differed. References }} pl:Półbóg Category:Terminology